


Flowers & Scars

by JohnnyAppleShy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelclaude Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAppleShy/pseuds/JohnnyAppleShy
Summary: On a walk away from the monastery, Edelgard runs into the Golden Deer leader. They use the chance meeting to spend a moment together, but will she be thankful to come by his company, or only feel regret from wondering what could have been?My first submission for EdelClaude Week 2020.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Edelclaude Week





	Flowers & Scars

The flowers were blooming today. It was nice to see them showing their colors, allowing the world a sight of their beauty. One in particular caught the Adrestian princess’s attention. It was a bright yellow, standing straight and tall above the others, as if it were boasting of its growth. She watched the way it swayed gently in the wind. It was mesmerizing to watch, bringing Edelgard a peace of mind she always savored on these walks of hers.

She gazed at the flower one last time as she resumed walking, wishing these trips could be more frequent. It seemed as the school year went on she had less and less free time. Hubert seemed to always have stress inducing news regarding one of their many plans, Uncle Arundel seemed to be getting more extreme in his…mannerisms.

Then there was the professor, becoming more puzzling as the year went on. What was going on with them? Edelgard thought getting to know the soon to be king of Fearghus and the out of nowhere heir to the Duke of Leicester would be the most difficult parts of the school year. How could she have guessed that in fact it was the professor of her very class that would keep her up at night? Son of the Blade Breaker, appearing out of nowhere with no knowledge of the Church, being welcomed with open arms by the archbishop and given a teaching position, the sword of the creator, the mysteries go on. There were so many worrying signs of this professor’s strength, of where their allegiances lie. Yet…Edelgard had opened up to them. It was brief, but remarkable, and from it she felt a strange connection. Why?

_It was a great risk to do so…_

She fought with herself regarding her past behavior, wondering why she had messed up, if she even had, what was wrong with her, why th-

A bird flew by, causing her to step back on instinct and reach for her knife. As she watched it fly away she sighed.

_These walks are supposed to be relaxing, not agonizing. Letting my mind wander, what am I doing…_

She took a deep breath and resumed her walk, fighting with herself to take a break from politics, just this once if possible. She knew she could relax and let her guard down, this was a special spot she had found not long after she first arrived at Garreg Mach. It was just outside the walls of the monastery, yet tucked away behind an abandoned cathedral, giving it a fearful aura that kept visitors away. She continued walking through the grass and flowers, following a path she now knew by memory. She passed some oddly shaped rocks, ducked under a tree, and came to an open field, the abandoned cathedral now far behind, with the clouds and grass being all her eyes could take in. It was a lovely view, and Edelgard could not help but smile. It felt like her worries were being blown away.

“A beautiful sight isn’t it?”

Jolted from her haven, Edelgard turned around to find none other then the heir to Leicester himself standing behind her.

_How did he get so close without notice? Why is he here? Gods…_

“Claude,” uttered the princess as she turned to fully face him, her voice assuming a calculating yet intimidating tone, ensuring her posture is straight and firm. “Why have you come to such an isolated location? Were you _following_ me?”

“Settle down, settle down princess,” replied the tanned skin boy in his calm yet mischievous tone.

He pointed behind him, “I was resting in that tree. Can I not enjoy the beautiful view set before me?” He approached her and grinned. “You would agree yes?”

 _Sigh_ “It is nice weather today, although that is no reason for someone of your stature to be away from your duties.”

Claude chuckled and returned to his original spot. “Oh princess, I did not mean the weather that’s beautiful, I was referring to the sight of the princess of Adrestria smiling to herself. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such color in your eyes. Truly, it was a moment I will never forget, thank you for the gift Edelgard.”

Claude put his hand to his chest and bowed, his movements matching his overdramatic tone as he gave her a playful smirk. Edelgard instantly felt her face going red, while her expression shifted from embarrassment to annoyance.

“If you came here to get on my nerves you have certainly achieved that _schemer_. How could I guess you would be hiding in a tree out here, shirking your duties and planning who knows what!?”

Claude took a moment to allow Edelgard to breath, satisfied with her reaction. He then stepped back and turned around.

“Do not fret princess. I was only taking a break from the academy to enjoy the landscape. Why, I might have fallen asleep had you not come by.” He turned around again to face her. “Certainly, you can understand such a feeling, being the leader of the empire and all?”

Edelgard took a moment to regain her composure, calming herself down. “As I said, the weather is nice today. It would be a shame to not enjoy it with a quick walk. However, you are right, I have much to attend to, and no doubt there is something to be done around the monastery. Allow me to take my leave before you pull me into one of your plans.”

Edelgard began walking towards the Duke, attempting to pass him. However, he stood in front of her and put his arms out.

“Woah, don’t need to get so hasty there. This is a rare opportunity, the leaders of the Golden Deer and Black Eagles Houses have a moment to themselves, should we not take this opportunity to get to know each other?” He paused to gauge her reaction to his words. “It would be helpful to both our nations if we were to form some kind of relationship, correct?”

Edelgard stopped in front of Claude, his words having their intended effect. In truth, she did not want to return to the monastery just yet. While establishing good relations seemed like a futile effort, it would not hurt to see if she could gain any strategic information regarding the Alliance.

_Being alone with the Riegan heir is a rare opportunity…_

As she reached her conclusion Claude put his hands together and gave her a smile, as if he were praying for the gods to grant him this chance. She sighed and shook her head.

“Very well, we may spend a few minutes conversing. There is much I would like to learn regarding the Alliance, and I am certain you can give me a…perspective on the matter.” She could not deny it, Claude was rather eccentric as far as nobles go. He did not seem to take his duties very seriously, even seeming oblivious of them at times. How could someone of noble birth take part in such behavior? It was surprising, yet, that made Edelgard only curious about him.

Claude chuckled to himself. “As much as I’d _love_ to discuss all the shenanigans of politics, I came here to get away from all that. Honestly, what I _am_ curious about is how you found this location. I come here when the other views aren’t as welcoming, but I’ve yet to encounter another. Did the cathedral not spook you princess? Do you venture to other spots when the weather is welcoming?”

Edelgard stood in silence, a look of shock on her face. This was…not the conversation she expected to have. She had studied the Leicester Alliance many times to prepare for this sort of conversation. Yet…it was all for naught.

She thought about her walks outside the monastery, and it dawned on her that she had never explored off her usual trail. She hardly knew what sort of locations were outside the monastery. “Well…I…”

Before she could come up with a response, Claude smiled, as if he could tell what she was thinking from her awkward response. He took her gloved hand and pulled her near some trees. “Come on, let me show you a spot I like to venture to.”

“Claude!?” exclaimed the Adrestian as she whipped her hand out of his grasp. “I did _not_ approve of such a detour, and do not just grab my hand without warning!”

_There’s no way he felt the scars through the glove right?…_

As she scolded him, he continued walking, turning around to face her before continuing. “Come on, don’t you want to look around? What better way to get to know each other then to have a little race? Let’s see who can get through these trees first, then we can talk about politics all you want.”

Edelgard gave him a look of annoyance while he wagged his finger, turned around, and headed into the forested area.

_Am I really going to follow him?_

She turned and looked back at the monastery, its walls towering high above her. She paused, but found herself content.

_I suppose the more spots I can find to escape to the better._

So she followed, surprising the eventual Duke at how quickly she dashed towards him. She could not deny that his challenge piqued her interest. She had trained much in combat and movement, and the thought of surprising the supposed master tactician delighted her.

Claude was crouched down observing some bugs when Edelgard appeared behind him, leaping over him effortlessly. Turning to face the surprised student, she gave him a wink of her own as she turned and dashed along what seemed to be a small path.

“Well well, so the princess has some fun in her after all,” he muttered to himself, smiling as he darted after her. He climbed a tree and began using the high placement to find and follow her, hopping from branch to branch and enjoying this far too much.

Edelgard continued sprinting ahead, following the path below her. She jumped over a fallen log, almost landing in a river as she stopped, looking around for a way to cross while she ensured she was still in top condition.

_Glad I wore comfortable shoes today._

She spotted a nearby tree that had a branch extending over the river. She lunged for it, climbing the branches to reach the one she wanted. She’d never climbed a tree before. It was difficult, having to try her best to stand on and grab the inconsistent branches, but it was also exciting for that reason, especially as she reached the top.

There, she looked for a path across, only to notice a fallen tree up ahead that made for a nice bridge across the river.

_Well that was all for nothing._

She jumped down and made her way across the large fallen tree, continuing to dash ahead despite the path disappearing.

After passing a few more trees she exited whatever that forest was. She stopped and looked around, noticing she had entered another field, one with flowers and weeds abound. There was less sunlight due to the surrounding trees, but it was an enjoyable sight nonetheless. She wondered where Claude was, pleased to not see him. She had won.

As she noticed how out of breath that sprint left her, Edelgard could hear Claude jumping as he approached, turning to find him. He jumped off a tree, landing not too far from her. Edelgard approached the future Duke as he regained his footing from the jump, only to then fall on his back when he noticed her.

“Who knew the princess had such vigor and movement. The legends are true.” He joked while gazing at what was the sky until Edelgard reached and stood next to him, blocking part of his view.

“And I had heard that none could match the speed of the dreaded Claude von Reigan. Some legend that was.”

Claude grinned, pleased to see her responding with her own playfulness. “I’m afraid that of the many _many_ legends regarding the enigma that I am, not all are based on truth. Be skeptical of what you’re told, that is Claude’s tip of the day.”

Edelgard sighed. Having had enough of his jests, she chose to look elsewhere, observing their current location in more detail. They were farther away from the monastery, in a small field surrounded by trees. There were flowers, but not as many as she had originally perceived. There were stumps scattered across the field, though most at the outskirts.

_There had been trees here? And someone removed them? For what purpose?_

She turned to Claude for answers. “This field, has it always been here?”

Claude, who now had his hands behind his head with one leg crossed over the other shrugged.

“Beats me, I found it a few months ago and wondered the same. I theorize the church or some bandits needed wood for fire.”

As Edelgard was lost in thought Claude waved to her. “Lie down on the grass princess, it’s nice and warm with the sun out.”

Edelgard gave him a look that screamed hesitation. “I am not certain I would enjoy it as much as you. Besides, I do not wish to get grass, dirt, and who knows what bugs lie in wait all over my clothes.”

“You mean the clothes you wore while dashing through those trees?”

He was right about that. Edelgard inspected herself to notice there were already patches of dirt and grass on her tights, and her gloves had a few small tears. Furthermore, she felt worn out.

_Did I exert too much in that race?_

“Noted, I suppose I could take a moment to relax. This is a rather inviting field.”

Claude smiled and watched as the princess kneeled down, and then sat on the grass, turning to face him. They both stood there for a moment, eyes meeting in silence.

_Is this really how we are spending our time together?_

Breaking their shared trance, she lied down on the grass, stretching her arms and legs. She took in the bright blue sky, the warm sun, and the soft wind that perfectly balanced the sun with its gentle breeze.

_This is nice…_

She closed her eyes slowly, enjoying this scarce feeling of peace. It was rare, but she felt like she could once again let her guard down. First the professor, and now this noble from the Alliance. Perhaps she should lie down more like this. The sun, the wind, the prickly grass that felt like it was poking all over her body, Claude…perhaps she will spend more time with him, not just for information, but to learn more about him. Yes, perhaps she could get to know him, maybe even-

_“Do not worry miss, we are certain you will be the one to succeed. You will not let your siblings’ sacrifices be for naught will you?”_

As blades of grass poked Edelgard’s scars through her glove, memories suddenly came to her. Now the grass felt like needles attacking her, holding her in place. She can’t move, can’t feel her body, she is losing control as god knows what continues to poke her, inject something inside of her.

_No…gods…_

Edelgard’s eyes widened as she leapt up, looking around furiously in a dazed state. Claude noticed the sudden movements and got up himself.

“Edelgard?”

As the sound of her name touched her ear, Edelgard turned to Claude, pulled out her knife, and charged.

_Get away from me._

Claude jumped to the side just as Edelgard thrust the dagger at him. “Edelgard!? What’s gotten into you!?”

_Stop hurting my family._

She turned, flipping the knife in her hand as she swiped it horizontally. Claude ducked just in time to dodge and quickly turned to run.

“Stop this Edelgard, stop!”

_You think I can just stop and forget this!?_

Edelgard sprinted at Claude as he ran for his life. In her haste her right foot slammed into a large branch, and she began to lose focus. As she felt her balance waning, she turned to Claude and with the last of her strength launched the dagger.

_You will pay for what you’ve done_

Or at least, that’s what she tried to do. She lost her grip on the knife as she was throwing it, such that instead of it flying through the air, the dagger fell to the ground, not far from her body as she collapsed onto the grass face first.

_Stop…No…_

* * *

Minutes later, the sound of snapping fingers woke her up as Edelgard rose to see Claude next to her, kneeled down and watching her intensely. She looked into his emerald eyes with her heavy breathing and found herself remembering everything. The walk, the meeting, the race, she’s in a field, this is Claude, this is…

_What have I done?_

“Are you ok Edelgard?” he asked nervously.

Edelgard quickly got up and began swiping the grass off her clothes. She calmed down as her breathing subsided.

“I’m…I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m…I’m sorry.”

Claude took a few steps back. “It’s all right, I am also well. But…what happened just now?”

_I cannot tell him._

“I…” Edelgard looked around furiously, anywhere but meeting Claude’s gaze. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. This only happens at night. Why did?

_In front of him too._

Her darting eyes found the dagger on the ground. The one that kept her going, reminded her to focus on her path, giving her strength during these times.

_Yes…_

“I’m sorry Claude. Let’s…not do this again, ok?”

She reached down, picked up the knife, and turned around, still unable to face him.

“I…” Claude was searching his mind for words to say. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what or how to say it.

Before he could Edelgard turned to look at him. Her gaze was once again cold, stoic, and distant.

“Let us forget any of this ever happened.”

At this the Adrestian princess turned around and began walking, returning to the monastery.

_I must keep moving forward_

She only had a brief look at Claude’s reaction, but it was burned into her mind. Broken, confused, and wanting comfort. She couldn’t bear the sight because it looked so similar to her own once she was a safe distance away.

_Claude…I’m sorry_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be for Day 2 of EdelClaude Week (Flowers / Wind) with a happy / bittersweet ending, but then it ended up going tragic, and is now fitting for Day 1 as well, if not moreso (Secrets / Scars).
> 
> My first contribution to AO3, let's hope it is not the last.


End file.
